kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Black Coat
*Ahem*... That aside, the black cloaks have become a 'common factor' in Kingdom Hearts series and are therefore noteworthy. Had only one person worn it, then I would have probably agreed with you, but since that isn't the case (there are at least 16 different wearers), I say this stays and should be expanded. --Hecko X 00:29, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :First, I wrote this page before I had an account. It's my first little baby... :"> I hope it doesn't get deleted! :Also, I had always been confused by the black cloak affair. Whenever I saw Riku or DiZ in one, I assumed Organization XIII. I think it's a common misconception that only Org XIII members wear this. I just wanted to make that clear. As I was writing this, I noticed that all wearers of the cloak use the corridors of darkness without succumbing to them. I thought that was significant. :And it's funny, Zack, 'cause Sora's clothes (atleast in KHII) are special, and maybe there SHOULD be an article on them. O_o *ponder ponder* :Anywho, I'd prefer if this didn't get deleted.Summon:WALL•E 04:22, 1 December 2008 (UTC) *I agree with Wall•E. The black cloaks are notable. As well Sora's clothes. The page does need to be fixed up a bit though. [[User:Dr.Kermit|'Dr.Kermit']]([[User talk:Dr.Kermit|'The Doctor is in']]) 03:58, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :: Riku's and Mickey's cloaks came from castle oblivion, Diz found them there so it's likley that organisation XIII made them. Also, i think the cloaks change size/shape for thier wearer, seeing as it's unlikly that the org would have a Micky-sized cloak. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 21:45, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Creator? The "Creator" section of the article shouldn't be there in my opinion. The cloaks are most likely created from the darkness that is in the Corridors of Darkness. That would explain the the unique trait of the cloaks like Axel's extra-tight sleeves, Mickey's ears and small size, and Vexen's gown-like cloak. Saying the someone makes or "creates" then makes it sound like there someone with a street cart in the Corridors giving them away. And besides all this there is nothing official saying that there is a creator. I'm going to take it off. This article sucks But it could be so much better. Also, someone should add that the black coats conform to fit their wearer. Still there? The crap I put about insulation is still there? I say we should just delete this page. Black COAT I took the liberty of re-editing this article to read Black Coat although I don't know how to change the title. I made the changes because it's a trenchcoat, not a cloak and in fact has only been referred to as a cloak by fans who do not realize the difference. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Xemnas even specifically refers to it as a coat. So here and on the Organization XIII page it should be referred to as a coat, not a cloak as the latter is something entirely different.